In Love, In Lust
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: "It's now or never. I'm going for it. So what if she doesn't feel the same way? At least I'll have tried. Of course if she flat out rejects me, I'll probably be an emotional wreck but…" - Tori loves Jade. Is it one-sided? Jori.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay. So I've got like four stories going on right now and instead of working on any of those, I decide to start a completely new one. I get bored with stories too easily. Although, I'll probably attempt to finish the others at some point. Anyway, the characters in the one will most likely be very OOC. Especially Jade. And the P.o.V. changes __**a lot.**_

_Enjoy._

**Tori's P.o.V.**

No. Nononono. No. I can't be in love with Jade. It's impossible. It's unethical. UGH.

Okay. So I was in love with Jade. Big deal.

I can't help it. I mean, have you seen her? She's hot with a capital H.

And it's obviously not just that either. If you make it past all her walls, she's the sweetest, gentle, most loyal and most caring person ever.

It's hard as hell to get past those walls, mind you. It's worse than Fort Knox, I swear.

But, once you do, you can see right into her soul though those greenish blue eyes. It's amazing, really.

You can see everything she's feeling. Everything that she went through. It's all laid out right there. But, people are stupid. Most of the time, if you've got walls put up, people just give up on trying to get past them. They shouldn't.

Because people with walls, people like Jade, need someone to be there for them.

If, and when, you take down their walls, you notice how much of a truly beautiful person they are.

_**Ding dong.**_

Shit, she's early!

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"Hey, Vega." Jade said, bounding into the room through the front door, an unusual smile gracing her lips.

"Hey." Tori musters, trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks at the thought of Jade.

"Watcha doing?" Jade plopped down beside Tori on the couch.

"Just channel surfing.. You're early." She answered, realizing that she was wearing her teddy bear pj's and how embarrassing it was. Jade didn't seem to take notice though.

"I can leave and come back in twenty more minutes if you'd like." Jade raised a studded eyebrow.

She cleared her throat. "N-No, it's fine." She slightly blushed and cursed under her breath due to her stutter.

"Good then." She clunked her combat boots up onto the coffee table and folded her hands behind her head.

"Shoes!" Tori said automatically.

Jade scowled and obediently dropped her feet.

"So I get you all to myself tonight?" As soon as the words left her lips, Tori blushed fiercely. "That-that's not what I meant. I mean, that didn't come out right. Wh-what I meant was-"

A grin broke out across Jade's lips. "I know what you meant and yup, I'm all yours." With a wink, she stood up. "I'm gonna grab a soda. Want one?"

"Um, yeah. S-Sure." Tori stuttered out, her heart fluttering.

With that, Jade turned and headed to the kitchen.

**Jade's P.o.V.**

Ha! I got her to blush. I love making her blush.

And I got her to stutter! Damn, I'm good.

And she looks so cute in those pajamas...

Wait.

Did I just say that? About Tori? Being cute? The hell?

I mean, we've sort of became friends again over the past few months but. Whatever.

Wait, that's wrong. I said "became friends again." We were never really friends in the first place. I mean, sure, we had mutual friends and sat at the same lunch table. But that was pretty much it.

We only talked because it was convenient. Don't you think I knew that Tori thought I was a threat?

Plus, I'm pretty sure if Vega had the choice, she wouldn't choose me as a friend. Too badass for that little miss goody two shoes. Nah, I'd corrupt her.

Hadn't I already corrupted her anyway though?

Wait, I'm in the kitchen... What was I suppose to do?

Oh, right. Soda.

So as I'm walking over to the fridge, I'm wondering if Vega even wants me here. Don't want to stay where I'm not wanted, you know.

**Tori's P.o.V.**

I've always sort of liked Jade. Maybe even had a crush on her.

I think that she thinks I hate her but I could never. I don't even know why. There's just something about her.

In the beginning, I blamed all my feelings for her on her obvious disinterest. Over the past months, I realized it was a lie.

I love her. I really do.

New plan. I am going to seduce Jade tonight. But not just for a one night stand, I want a relationship out of this, if anything. Now to figure out if she's interested. Wish me luck.

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

Jade walked back into the living room and sat back beside Tori, opening her soda for her before handing it to her.

"Do you want me to hang around here? Cause if not, it's cool, just let me know." Jade said casually, popping the cap off her own beer.

"I do." Tori answered a little too quickly.

"Alright, cool." Jade flashed her yet another smile.

**Jade's P.o.V.**

Maybe she does like me. She practically jumped on me when I told her I'd leave if she wanted me to.

Hm, maybe I'll try to seduce her tonight.

Okay, so I still don't trust people. But I've met a few that are good enough to make me believe that there _are _some good guys out there.

Like Andre and Beck. Even Cat, Trina and Robbie aren't that bad when you get used to them.

They're all good people. We might not have all gotten along at certain points but I've seen enough of their kindness to make me believe that there are, in fact, good people in the world.

I know that you can't trust everyone but I've got a lot of people in my life now that I can count on. And that means a lot, you know? Especially coming from a place like I did.

Shit, she's trying to say something to me...

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"Sorry Vega, what was that?" Jade asked, falling out of day dream mode.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. I'm not sure if you think I do but I don't..."

"I know you don't." Jade said, cutting off Tori's soon-to-be rambling.

"Good then." Tori said with a small nod and a sweet smile.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the TV and trying to catch up with the plot while sipping their sodas.

Jade let out a sigh and set her soda down on the coffee table, using a coaster of course.

She then clicked off the TV and turned to Tori. "This awkward silence is killing me here. What's on your mind?"

**Tori's P.o.V.**

It's now or never.

I'm going for it.

So what if she doesn't feel the same way? At least I'll have tried.

Of course if she flat out rejects me, I'll probably be an emotional wreck but…

_A/N: It's kind of sucky. Not the best thing I've ever written but I'll see where it goes._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It's almost been a month since I posted the first chapter. I was thiiis close to completely forgetting about this story, and __**Elimere**__'s__ review was literally the only thing that got me to write this. _

_**Warning: **__This sucks. I'm not kidding. Arguably one of the worse chapters I've posted to this site. Which is why I was just going to drop this story completely; since I had no good ideas. Buuut, I was thinking about it, and this just happened. I don't even know._

_You've been warned._

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"I.. I like you." Tori said it so quietly that Jade's ears barely picked up on it.

Jade smirked and tossed an arm over Tori's shoulder. "I like you too. We're friends, right?" Jade was sort of playing dumb. She was right on the line of thinking Tori liked her as more than a friend and teasing her about it.

"No. Well, I mean, yes. We're friends but, I, uh..." Tori began to blush again as she felt Jade slightly tighten her grip around her shoulders.

"But..?" Jade wanted to hear it.

"But, I want us to be more than friends." She told her boldly.

Jade's smirk grew wider. She lifted the arm that wasn't around Tori to cup the side of Tori's face.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that?" She purred.

**Jade's P.o.V.**

_You're fucking adorable?_ Real smooth Jadey. Although, she seems to think it is. Hm, I'll just go with it. It's not like I'm lying.

She is adorable.

Wonder what'll happen next?

I got a pretty good idea.

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

Tori was sure that her heart was beating harder and faster than it ever had in her entire life. Even harder and faster than after the first time she ever had to perform in front of a crowd.

"I am?" Was all she could manage.

"You are." Jade answered, her voice sounding slightly lower and huskier than it normally did.

Goosebumps rose on Tori's arms as she tiled head so their lips touched.

Jade was so surprised that at first she didn't kiss back.

Cheeks red, Tori began to pull back.

Jade finally realized what was happening and brought her hand to rest on Tori's cheek, pulling her close again.

Tori smiled into the kiss, sliding her tongue along her dark haired friend's bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Jade happily obliged, parting her lips slightly.

Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, leaving no room between the two.

Even though Tori slightly protested, Jade broke the kiss, since oxygen was starting to become an issue. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Jade was definitely the best kisser that she knew.

She was still reeling from the taste of Jade's lips and before she fully knew what she was doing, she climbed on top of the girl and straddled her thighs, their bodies still pressed together.

Tori's heart slammed in her chest as Jade lightly kissed down her neck and collarbone. She let out a small whimper as Jade paused to suck on the pulse of her throat.

Tori ran her hands up the front of Jade's shirt, along her pale, toned stomach.

Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

They both simultaneously pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, nose to nose.

**Jade P.o.V.**

I basically just made out with Tori. Holy shit.

**Tori P.o.V.**

YAY. YAY. YAY.

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"What does this mean for us?" Tori whispered hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment but at the same time, wanting to know where she and the girl who she was.

"I have to be honest with you, I've never been in a serious relationship before Tor, and I don't think I'd be very good at it..."

Tori's heart sank in her chest. She made a move to get up but Jade took her hand and pulled her back down.

"_But _I'm willing to try." She declared, a small \ smile appearing on her lips.

Tori broke out into a grin and threw her arms around Jade.

"I love you." She muttered into Jade's ear.

**Tori's P.o.V.**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I really just say that? Did I really just tell her I love her?!

Stupid, stupid Tori!

She's never been in a relationship before because she's scared of commitment and now she never will be because you just scared her away!

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"I love you too, Tori." Jade said, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

**Jade's P.o.V.**

I love Tori. I actually do.

Shit, I've never loved anyone before.

Let me tell you, it feels good.

Scary, but good.

God, this is so screwed up.

**Narrator's P.o.V.**

"Wanna stay over?" Tori asked so softly and innocently that Jade's heart slightly melted.

"Are your parents home?" Jade asked hesitantly. She didn't want to make it sound like she was planning on sleeping with the other girl, but it was a valid question.

Tori shook her head and placed a quick kiss on Jade's lips. "They won't be home 'til late." She then let out a yawn while covering her mouth.

Jade nodded once. "Tired?"

Tori nodded in response.

Jade then stood up with Tori's hand in hers and the pair to walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Tori sat on the edge of the bed and Jade bent her head to kiss her forehead. "Sleep tight, Princess."

As she made a move to go to, Tori grabbed her hand.

"Stay here tonight?" She asked quietly.

Jade looked into Tori's eyes, really looked, and saw all the affection she had for her. It really touched her heart.

She slightly nodded and kicked her shoes off. The girls crawled underneath the covers.

Jade wrapped Tori protectively into her arms as if she was a child. Their hair was tangled together, a mess of brown and black.

Jade bent her head to kiss Tori on the cheek then rested her chin on the top of Tori's head. Since her head was tucked under Jade's chin and pressed to her chest, she could clearly hear Jade's heartbeat.

It was that soft, repetitive sound that lulled the happy girl off to sleep.

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness of it. I'll be writing more._


End file.
